


...And Make Better

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Porn Battle, Snow and Ice, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	...And Make Better

_She planned this_, thought Estella hazily as Pervinca whimpered and sighed against the floorboards. She wasn't even sure how she knew, because no-one could have predicted the sudden ice, and the bruised wound on Pervinca's knee looked real enough, and of course there was the summer cottage with the bandages and the fireplace down the walk from the promenade, and at any rate Stella wasn't even supposed to be here today. It must all have been bad luck, from the fall to the meeting, to helping the limping Vinca through the snows, to the snuggling under the blankets for warmth.

Warmth. Oh stars. The fire was burning merrily now, and Vinca's skin slipped against hers in sweat. So warm, so lovely.

Bad luck or good, planned or not, Estella wasn't sorry.

Afterwards, they kissed for a while, wrapped in a mess of blankets.

'Why?' Stella asked at last, almost laughing.

Vinca shrugged and smiled. 'I've wanted to for a while.'

'But Merry.'

'But a lot of things. Merry won't mind, as you well know, and it's none of his business anyway.'

It was true, too, and Stella was willing to stop thinking too much for just a little while longer.


End file.
